


"you talk too much," "i know"

by sexyreader69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, delinquent bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyreader69/pseuds/sexyreader69
Summary: ayo this isn't completed whatsover and this "first" chapter isn't finished i'm just posting it so it doesn't get deleted AHAH - it will be finished i don't know when tho so enjoy this 300 word short introductionnn that has soon to be edited
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	"you talk too much," "i know"

**Author's Note:**

> ayo this isn't completed whatsover and this "first" chapter isn't finished i'm just posting it so it doesn't get deleted AHAH - it will be finished i don't know when tho so enjoy this 300 word short introductionnn that has soon to be edited

“Bokuto-san.” A stern voice called out in the middle of an almost empty hallway.

The grey and white-haired troublemaker turned around. His face covered in bandaids, and piercings dotted around his eyebrows and ears. His cheek was bruised and across his nose bridge was dried blood. His usually spiky hair was in his face and spread around his eyelashes.

“You again? What you want?” He mumbled not looking up adjusting his shirt making it looser than it already was.

“The principal wanted me to give this to you.” The president of the student council said handing Bokuto a sheet of paper.

Bokuto glanced up looking at the pristine student in front of him, his uniform straightened and not a speck of dirt on him. He was the complete opposite of Bokuto, perfect at everything, and never seemed to do anything wrong.

Grabbing the paper, Bokuto read; “Detention. Bokuto Koutarou has accumulated 7 hours of detention for lateness, misconduct, disruption, skipping class, and violence.”

“And what if I don’t go? Hm?”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me Akaaassshi,” Bokuto stated, clicking his tongue, purposely stretching out the name of the president of the student council. He leaned forward his golden eyes narrowing on Akaashi’s emerald eyes, almost taunting him. Bokuto’s eyes traveled down to Akaashi’s lips, letting out a chuckle.

“If you don’t complete your 7 hours of detention and all you’re late work, you’ll be expelled,” Akaashi replied clearly annoyed.

“Oh no! I’m so scared!” Bokuto mocked.

In response, the president of the student council rolled his eyes. “It’s your problem, not mine Bokuto-san.”

“Ight, are we done with our conversation, pretty boy? Because I have somewhere to be.”

“And where is that exactly?” Akaashi questioned.

“What are you a hall monitor?”

“Answer my question Bokuto-san.”

“Hmm. No.” Bokuto replied chuckling and licking his lips, turning on his heel.

“You’re a real pain in the ass,” Akaashi swore. Grabbing Bokutos arm before he could go any further.

Bokuto turned his head giving Akaashi a smirk, “Thank you, I really try to be.”

Akaashi’s eyes locked onto Bokuto’s golden ones, staring intensely as he became engrossed in the wanderlust of Bokuto’s eyes.

Bokuto was unusually silent as Akaashi’s eyes strayed and began encompassing the mess of Bokuto’s face. Akaashi’s hand instinctively clasped around Bokuto’s chin, touching the scratches leftover from a fight.

“You’re a hot mess.” He mumbled with disdain.

“And you’re hot.”


End file.
